Homes of the Saints at Rome
Homes of the Saints at Rome. 'The former residences of several saints can be visited at Rome. The tradition with some of these saints has been that their former living-rooms (or cells if in convents) have been freely open to the public on their feast days, as well as at other times to those visitors who ask. The visitor could expect to find, either that the custodians tried to keep the layout as if the saint was still alive and about to return, or that the room had been converted into a chapel (sometimes richly embellished). This tradition suffered after 1873, when the Italian government sequestered all the city's monasteries and convents and some rooms were lost. With most of the survivors, you now have to make prior arrangements before visiting because of a dearth of personnel available as custodians. Also, some saints remain popular (St Frances of Rome is a good example) while others are bereft (St John of Matha). If rooms were within convent enclosures, only those of the appropriate gender could visit. The list also includes prisons in which, by tradition, martyrs were kept prior to their trial and execution. The persistent "tradition" that early Christians lived in the catacombs is entirely false. They were only buried there. St Agnes ;Sant'Agnese in Agone, Sant'Agnese fuori le Mura The brothel where she was allegedly abused was located in what is now the crypt of the former church. There is an unsupported tradition that the catacombs at the latter church began as a private enterprise by her wealthy family on its country villa estate. This is plausible in general, as most catacombs seem to have begun in this way, but completely unprovable. We don't know her family name. St Aloysius Gonzaga ;8/a Via del Caravita His three rooms at the then ''Collegio Romano, where he lived until his death in 1591, can be visited at Sant'Ignazio in Campo Marzio. These Camerette di San Luigi Gonzaga ''were re-opened to the public in 2017, after a major restoration lasting three years. Previous visiting arrangements were rather casual, but now single persons can visit between 10:00 and 17:30. Groups (under 20) have to pay for a guided tour. Contact the church's administration for details. The saint worked as a nurse at the hospital adjacent to Santa Maria della Consolazione, and it was here that he contracted the plague which killed him. The room at the ''Sant'Ignazio ''convent where he died used to be preserved, but was destroyed in the early 20th century. St Augustine of Hippo ;Ostia Antica There is a famous passage in his ''Confessions ''where he describes a conversation he had with his mother St Monica while they were waiting for a ship back home to Africa. Unfortunately, she then died of malaria. The actual house where they stayed has not been identifiable (there is no hope of that), but there is a memorial plaque by the ancient theatre in the archaeological site. St Benedict of Nursia ;40 Piazza in Piscincula Ancient remains allegedly of his family's house are preserved under San Benedetto in Piscinula. He is said to have lived here after 497, but the story is part of a malicious fabrication perpetrated by 10th century Benedictine monks wishing to improve their antecedents at Rome. A "Cell of St Benedict" where he is believed to have studied and prayed can be visited -it is a very narrow aperture, located off a chapel to the left of the entrance lobby. St Benedict Joseph Labre ;2 Via dei Serpenti He spent the two years preceding his death in 1783 in this house, and died outside the nearby church of Santa Maria ai Monti. The filthy rags which he was wearing when he died are preserved as secondary relics in the house chapel of San Benedetto Giuseppe Labre ai Monti which is freely open to the public on request. St Bridget of Sweden ;96 Piazza Farnese; entrance in Via Monserrato 54 She lived in a house where the Bridgettine convent and church of Santa Brigida now stands. The room where she died in 1373 has been preserved, and can be visited by appointment. There are almost always English-speaking sisters resident, although Swedish-speaking ones are no longer guaranteed (they are becoming rare). She liked to hang out with the Poor Clare nuns of San Lorenzo in Panisperna, who lent her a cell which was subsequently shown to visitors until the convent was suppressed in 1873. She also used to beg in the portico of San Lorenzo fuori le Mura (which is still an active begging pitch -don't try it yourself, the minders of the pros will give you a kicking). St Camillus de Lellis ;53 Piazza della Maddalena He lived in the convent attached to La Maddalena from 1586 to his death in 1614. His room, the ''Cubicolo di San Camillo, was converted into a little Baroque chapel by Nicoletti in 1755. It is now part of the "Museum of the Camillians" which is freely visitable on request. St Catherine of Siena ;14 Piazza Santa Chiara (Palazzo Santa Chiara) The fabric of the room where she died in 1380 was moved to Santa Maria sopra Minerva, and is accessed through the church (top left hand side). The resulting void is now the chapel of the Transito di Santa Caterina da Siena. Ask to visit at the reception of the Palazzo Santa Chiara ''-no need to arrange beforehand usually, but functions might preclude a visit so it is sensible to check.'' St Cecilia ;22 Piazza Santa Cecilia The remains of a Roman house, where it has been thought that she lived, lie under Santa Cecilia in Trastevere. However, direct evidence is lacking and there are no traces of Christian activity. St Charles of Sezze ;88 Piazza San Francesco d'Assisi He lived in the convent of San Francesco d'Assisi a Ripa Grande from 1648 to 1670, and is enshrined in the church. A small museum in his cell used to be open to the public, but is now only to be visited by means of a guided tour bookable on the church's website. His heart used to be kept here, until it was stolen. St Crispin of Viterbo ;27 Via Veneto His cell was kept intact in the convent attached to Santa Maria della Concezione dei Cappuccini. However, there seems to be no ready access for visitors. St Dominic ;8 Piazzale Numa Pompilio and 1 Piazza Pietro d'Illiria He lived in the convent of San Sisto Vecchio for a year from 1219, and afterwards in the convent of Santa Sabina, where he died in 1221. His cell there was later turned into a chapel. At least until recently, you could ask to view this on application at the convent entrance but it is now probably better to contact the friary in advance. An orange tree in the convent garden is claimed to be a descendent of one planted by him. You are free to believe that if you wish. St Felix of Cantalice ;27 Via Veneto His cell was kept intact in the convent attached to Santa Maria della Concezione dei Cappuccini. However, there seems to be no ready access for visitors. St Frances of Rome '''32 Via del Teatro di Marcello She founded a nunnery of Benedictine oblates, Santa Maria Annunziata a Tor de’Specchi, and was its superior from widowhood in 1436 until her death in 1440. On her feast day of 9 March the nuns open the older part of the convent, dating to her time, to the public. This is so popular that one or two more days have been added in recent years. Her original family home was in Trastevere, at Santa Francesca Romana a Ponte Rotto. Her bedroom used to be shown here, but not in the last few decades. St Francis of Assisi ;88 Piazza San Francesco d'Assisi His main residence in Rome was the convent at San Francesco a Ripa. The cell or Stanza di San Francesco can be reached from the sacristy, and is accessible to visitors on request. The stone pillow on which he used to rest his head can be seen on the right-hans side of the room. St Gregory the Great ;1 Piazza San Gregorio A "Cell of St Gregory" where, by tradition, he lived and prayed when he was a monk here is attached to the monastery church of San Gregorio Magno al Celio. In the Chapel of St Barbara, in a garden next to the main church, is a stone table where he ate with the poor every day, and where an angel is said to have sat down among them. St Ignatius of Loyola ;45 Piazza del Gesù Part of his apartment, where he lived between 1544 and his death in 1556, has been preserved in the former convent adjacent to the Gesù. SS John and Paul ;13 Piazza dei Santi Giovanni e Paolo Santi Giovanni e Paolo stands over extensive and interesting ancient remains which were identified by the excavators as the site of their home, where they were allegedly martyred in 362. There are serious historical problems with the story, and much of the claimed evidence of early Christian activity is wishful thinking. However the exact location of a small domestic shrine, frescoed with scenes of martyrdom, was marked in the floor of the church before the archaeologists got to work. So, the tradition has some historical continuity. St John-Baptist de Rossi ;18 Piazza Bocca della Verità The room where he lived from 1751 to 1760 has been partially preserved in the convent at Santa Maria in Cosmedin. He was a canon of the church, and extremely popular at Rome during his lifetime and since. However, he is not well known outside the city and is easily confused with the famous archaeologist of the same name. This room used to be open to the public on his feast-day, 23 May, but sadly this seems to have stopped. The custodians at the church seem to be unfamiliar with its existence. St John Berchmans ;8/a Via del Caravita His room at the Collegio Romano next to those of St Aloysius Gonzaga (q.v) was turned into a chapel in 1865. It can be visited as part of a guided tour of the Camerette di San Luigi. ''Contact the administration of Sant'Ignazio in Campo Marzio beforehand. This arrangement was put in place after a major restoration ending in 2017. St John Bosco ;42 Via Marsala The last place he stayed in Rome, in 1887, was on the first floor of the convent adjacent to Sacro Cuore di Gesù a Castro Pretorio, which he did so much to found. St John Calabytes ;39 Isola Tiberina According to tradition, San Giovanni Calibita was built on the site of his family's home. However, the saint's story is a legendary trope which has been used elsewhere. See Sant'Alessio all'Aventino for example. St John of Matha ;12 Piazza della Navicella His cell is at the convent of San Tommaso in Formis, the first headquarters of the Trinitarian Order which he founded at Rome. It is actually over the Arch of Dolabella, and has been converted into a little chapel. The writer has not been able to discover visiting arrangements, but these must exist because a blog photo is online here. A finger of his is enshrined in the church's high altar. St Joseph Calasanz ;4 Piazza dei Massimi The room where he lived for 36 years, until his death in 1648, are preserved at the headquarters he built for the Piarists, next to San Pantaleo where he is enshrined. Blessed Josephine Vannini ;7 Via Gusti She lived for 14 years at the first seat and motherhouse of the congregation of the Daughters of St Camillus. A community is still resident here, although the Generalate is now at Grottaferrata, and the convent (baslically a town house) was renovated in 2017. There is a display of items associated with the foundress. St Lawrence There are several churches at Rome traditionally associated with the legend of St Lawrence (there is no historical evidence for any of these except for his burial): San Lorenzo in Lucina "stands on the remains of a house where he often stayed". Santa Maria in Domnica "was where he ran a diaconate or social help centre" (this is dubious, based on the congruence of the Latin ''Domnica ''with the Greek ''Kyriaka ''which was the name of the proprietor of the catacomb where he was buried). San Lorenzo in Miranda "was where he was tried and condemned". San Lorenzo in Fonte "was where he was imprisoned" (his underground "prison" used to be accessed via stairs to the left of the nave, but recently safety considerations have precluded casual visiting). San Lorenzo in Panisperna "was where he was executed". San Lorenzo fuori le Mura was where he was buried. St Leonard of Port Maurice The room in the convent of San Bonaventura al Palatino where he died in 1751 could be visited at least until recently. It is probably now better to arrange a visit in advance. The saint is enshrined under the high altar of the church. St Madeleine Sophie Barat ;18 Via San Francesco di Sales Her room is on the first floor of the second convent founded by her for the Society of the Sacred Heart, adjacent to Sacro Cuore di Gesù a Villa Lante. This convent with its church is now gated with a key pad, so casual visiting is not possible. St Monica ;Ostia Antica There is a famous passage in the ''Confessions ''of St Augustine where he describes a conversation he had with his mother St Monica while they were waiting for a ship back home to Africa. Unfortunately, she then died of malaria. The actual house where they stayed has not been identifiable, but there is a memorial plaque by the Roman theatre in the archaeological site. She is enshrined at Sant'Agostino in Campo Marzio. St Paul the Apostle ;6 Via San Paolo alla Regola According to one tradition, St Paul lived and taught under house arrest in a room preserved at San Paolo alla Regola, while he waited for his trial (Acts 28: 30). This is now the "Oratory of St Paul". According to a rival one, he was at Santa Maria in Via Lata. After his trial, he is said to have been taken down the Via Ostiense for execution, and briefly imprisoned in a cell preserved in the crypt of Santa Maria Scala Coeli beforehand. The traditions having him jointly imprisoned with St Peter (q.v.) are unsound, and based on their joint liturgical veneration from the early Middle Ages. St Paul of the Cross ;13 Piazza dei Santi Giovanni e Paolo His cell is now a chapel in the convent adjacent to Santi Giovanni e Paolo. There is no public access. St Paula Frassinetti ;38 Sailta di Sant'Onofrio Her room is preserved on the third floor of the convent of the "Dorothean Sisters" (Suore di Santa Dorotea). There is no public access. St Peter the Apostle Apart from his martyrdom and burial, St Peter's presence in Rome is shadowy and only a few sites are linked with him. Unfortunately, romantic mediaeval legends have obscured the historical realities. Santa Pudenziana used to be claimed as the house of St Pudens, where the apostle stayed. Two chapels commemorating the story can be found behind the high altar. Unfortunately, the legend is romantic fiction and was rejected by the revisers of the Roman Martyrology in 2001. St Pudens has been deleted as a fictional character. Coemeterium Maius. There are hints in early mediaeval sources that a tradition then existed that St Peter had some sort of headquarters on the Via Nomentana, with the site being referred to in the itineraries as ''Coemeterium Fontis Sancti Petri ''or ''ad nympham Sancti Petri. ''This later crystallised into the false assertion that he lived and worked in the ''Catacomba Maggiore. '' San Sebastiano fuori le Mura. The very tricky historical problem of the ''Memoria Apostolorum ''(mid 3rd century) here has given rise to the suggestion that some sort of centre for the 1st century Roman Church was located here. The ''Memoria ''is the earliest evidence for the conjoined veneration of SS Peter and Paul, which was to influence later traditions, including those involving imprisonment (see below). San Pietro in Vincoli. This church was founded in the late 3rd century at the very earliest, but the headquarters of the Urban Prefect (''Praefectura Urbis) was just to the south-west. This might be significant for the question of where St Peter was imprisoned, however briefly, before his martyrdom. It is known the the headquarters was still functioning in the 4th century, and that it had a holding prison for malefactors awaiting execution. Carcere Mamertino. Mediaeval tradition at Rome concerning St Peter's imprisonment placed it at the Mamertine Prison. This was the place where the ancient Roman government put very important malefactors, including captured barbarian rulers. Since Peter was the first pope, so the argument would have run, he must have been important enough for this "courtesy". Unfortunately, historically this is incorrect. St Peter was a leader of a trouble-making messianic Jewish sect of no status, and he himself had no standing in Roman society. He would not have been in the Mamertine. Further, he would not have been imprisoned anywhere with St Paul because the latter was a Roman citizen which St Peter was not. Santa Maria in Via Lata. A rival tradition that SS Peter and Paul were imprisoned together here instead seems to have been developed from an earlier strand concerning St Paul alone. St Philip Neri ;134 Via del Governo Vecchio He took up residence in a house attached to San Girolamo della Carità shortly after arriving at Rome as a young priest in 1551. It was here that he founded his first Oratory. When the Chiesa Nuova was built for his disciples, at first he refused to move to be with them until the pope told him to stop being stubborn. The suite of rooms has been known as the ''Santuario Filippo, ''or the ''Primo Oratorio ''(first Oratory). The complex is now in charge of Opus Dei. The church's opening hours are very restricted, and the writer has not been able to find as to whether the ''Primo Oratorio ''is still visitable. St Stanislaus Kostka ;Via del Quirinale He lived until his death in 1568 at the age of 17 in the Jesuit noviciate adjacent to Sant'Andrea al Quirinale. His rooms have been reconstructed - the part of the house they were originally in has been demolished. A sculpture in polychrome marble by Pierre Legros, made c. 1700, depicts the dying saint. Fr. Andrea Pozzo SJ has painted scenes from the life of the saint in the rooms. Ask the custodian of the church (if available) if you wish to see the rooms. St Thomas Aquinas ;1 Piazza Pietro d'Illiria St Thomas taught in the monastery adjacent to Santa Sabina. St Vincent Pallotti ;51 Via dei Pettinari His rooms, where he lived from 1846 until his death in 1850, can be visited at San Salvatore in Onda. They have been arranged as a museum. He is enshrined under the high altar of the church. *Homes